Autocannon
The Autocannon is a heavy, slug-firing weapon used by the Imperium of Man. It is an ancient weapon, but has nevertheless remained a widely-used weapon throughout the Imperium's history. The weapon is very large and heavy. This, combined with the serious recoil it creates, often restricts it to a vehicle mounting or use by dedicated heavy weapons teams. It fires large caliber shells at a reasonable rate of fire. The shells contain a small amount of explosive, meaning they can penetrate light vehicle armor and shred infantry with ease. Tactical Implications Although the Autocannon is quite common, its popularity is rather inconsistent. Many Imperial commanders shun use of the Autocannon, maintaining that it serves no role fully. It lacks the firing rate of a Heavy Bolter or Multi-Laser, meaning that its anti-infantry power is limited. It also lacks the sheer armour-piercing hitting power of a Krak missile or Lascannon, and thus cannot be deployed to destroy enemy armor. It is, as a result, chided by many commanders. However, although many disapprove of the Autocannon, there are just as many who hail it as a tactically vital weapon. Its supporters argue that its versatility is its best attribute; that it can in fact be useful against both infantry and armor. Although it cannot tear through ranks of infantry like an Assault Cannon can, or bring down enemy armor to the extent of a Lascannon, it can still support an army in any eventuality. However, it is against the Tyranids that the autocannon finds its true calling. The ability to deliver larger volumes of heavy firepower is vital in combating the larger Tyranids such as Hive Tyrants and Carnifex, which lack the armor to require the penetrating power of a Lascannon, but are too tough to be very threatened by a heavy bolter. Construction The Autocannon is a relatively simple weapon; it is mass produced in the Manufactoria of Imperial planets. It is a large weapon, and is far too cumbersome to be carried with ammunition by one man. As a consequence the weapon is usually mounted on vehicles. In the Imperial Guard, Autocannon are often carried by teams of two soldiers. This is a manageable arrangement; one man carries the gun itself while the other carries the ammunition. Man-carried Autocannon are usually fitted with a small blast shield to provide some protection to the crew from incoming fire. Uses within Imperial Armies Imperial Guard The Imperial Guard generally make heavy use of the Autocannon. This does of course vary, depending on a given Regiment's tactical preferences, but it does see quite extensive use in the Imperial Anvil. It is frequently used with: * the Leman Russ Exterminator, a variant of the Leman Russ main battle tank * Two-Man Fire Support Teams * Sentinels Imperial Navy The Imperial Navy frequently equips its light fighter aircraft with Autocannons. The light-armor-piercing and semi-rapid fire characteristics of the weapon perfectly suit the snub fighters in dogfighting situations. The Lightning fighter craft in particular employs this weapon to great effect. The Navy commonly mounts the Autocannon on: : * Lightning snub fighters * Marauder fighter-bombers * Valkyries * Vulture gunships Adeptus Astartes The Autocannon is not used as widely in the Adeptus Astartes as it is in other branches of the Imperial armies. Being an elite and fast-moving army, the Autocannon has fallen out of favor with them, and weapons such as the Lascannon or Heavy Bolter are preferred. However, due to the Autocannon's versatility, most Chapters still retain a few examples in their armory. Many Terminators carry them, as these ultra-heavy troops can move, fire the Autocannon one-handed and still carry out direct assault. It is frequently used with: * Predator tanks * Terminators (as Terminator Armour-mounted weapons) Sources *''Warhammer 40,000: Wargear'' (4th Edition) Category:A Category:Imperial weapons